This electroactive polymer-based artificial neuromuscular unit relates generally to the field of structures comprising a plurality of electroactive polymer (EAP) elements. Electrical energy is customarily distributed to individual polymer strands of a given EAP element by electrical conductors. While masses of polymer strands have been bundled together and activated in concert, no adequate method has existed for the coordination and individual control of sequences of polymer strands in structures comprising multiple EAP elements. An example of a structure with multiple EAP elements is the braided structure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,193,350 B1.